In conventional draw stamping methods and draw stamping die assemblies, it has been known to effect a pre-stretching operation for pre-stretching the sheet metal to be stamped so as to work harden the sheet metal before it is drawn to the shape of the die cavity. A number of patents illustrate this principle, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,113,607; 2,961,028; and 4,698,995. However, in prior art arrangements, the pre-stretching of material requires the use of separate hydraulic clamping and stretching assemblies which are moved to pre-stretch the sheet metal under the force of independently provided hydraulic power. The prior art arrangements are rather inefficient, cumbersome, and not very cost-effective. In addition, the prior art is lacking an arrangement wherein a pre-stretch operation can be accomplished efficiently in a conventional die press, and by utilizing the force or tonnage provided by the press.